Wurfrahmen
Prototype base * Artillery and anti-air base (Nuclear mode) |armor = Vehicle |resistance = 400 |speed = 31 |assessment = Deadly against infantry |vsinfantry = 4 |vsbuilding = 4 |vsarmor = 1 |vsaircraft = 0 }} Nazi Germany's response to the Soviet Katyusha, the Wurfrahmen 40 was a rocket-launching halftrack that more than answered the call. The weapon consisted of frames attached to the sides or rear of the vehicle holding 300 mm high explosive (HE) rockets; 280 mm HE and 320 mm incendiary rockets were also used. As with all contemporary rocket artillery, the rockets tended to be inaccurate and therefore a large quantity of them were launched at a target whenever possible. The shock effect of a large quantity of HE arriving on target all at once was devastating. Pictures can be found of the devastating effect that these vehicles had during the Warsaw uprising in 1944. However it is devastating, the Wurfrahmen has a bewildering cost, but mixed results. As it was built onto a halftrack, it possesses at least some armor and fairly good mobility. Sadly, the rockets also take time to reach its target, and a smart commander will retreat his forces before the rockets do damage. however one volley is enough to destroy any structure or group of light units. History The Wurfrahmen 40 introduced in the late 1940s. It combined a vehicle such as the SdKfz 251 halftrack or captured ex-French Renault UE Chenillette with rocket artillery Wurfgerät 40 or 44. It was nicknamed Stuka zu Fuss ("Stuka on Foot" or "Walking Stuka") as well as Heulende Kuh ("Bellowing Cow") due to sound of starting rockets, the same as the Junkers "Stuka". it was mainly used on the eastern front and was seen during the Warsaw uprising. Overview * The Wurfrahmen is equipped with the most damaging rockets in the game, and therefore, it is usually not necessary to deploy this in numbers larger than three to five at a time. Although, one may notice that this vehicle has a smaller barrage than both the American Calliope and the Russian Katyusha. * This is also a somewhat slow moving vehicle, which is something of a blessing, as this will appropriately lag behind your main force. * This unit should be protected with recon, anti-tank guns, FlaK 20mm, and infantry (preferably Sturmgrenadiers). Although these are all slow moving units, they can match the speed of the Wurfrahmen, so it is the optimum way to protect it. * If deployed in numbers, the Wurfrahmen can be very effective to be used to engage concentrated targets. If numerous enemy units are gathering in one place, the Wurfrahmen's barrage can disperse them, making it easier to engage them. Note that the enemy may retreat is dealt with a barrage of rockets, especially high damages one like the Wurfrahmen have. * The Wurfrahmen is best used to destroy enemy static defense before your main attack moves forward. Weapons Gallery Wurfrahmen_700.jpg|In-game information See also * * Calliope * Katyusha * O-I Category:Heavy rocket launcher vehicles Category:Prototype base Category:1945 era